Cocaina Rosada
by Ana-Iro
Summary: Sakura es secuestrada y criada por un Mafioso, Para luego entrar a la Gran universidad de Mafiosos en Konoha, Donde conocerá a un Sexy Pelinegro que solo quiere Venganza. ADVERTENIA (Lemmon)


_**Cocaína Rosada**_ _**I**_

_**Ese Cabello Rosado, ¿Enamora?.**_

_**Ana Iro. **_

Un Mujer toma a una Bebe de rehén para poder huir, alcanzar la frontera y poder Escapar de Japón, En una Enorme camioneta lo único que se escuchaba eran los llantos de una bebe en la Parte Trasera. -¡Puedes callar a esa Molestia! –Vocifero Madara muy Molesto- Solo a ti se te Ocurre tomar a una bebe, Dije que fuera mayor de 10 años. Una mujer a quien le dirigía las palabras estaba sentada a su Lado en la Camioneta escuchando las quejas del hombre que manejaba muy Rápidamente; se mostro indiferente ante el enojo de Madara , Aquella mujer de Grandes senos, que solo vestía un Vestido muy ajustado y Tacones de Plataforma , volvió a darle una mirada compasiva -Ovamos Amor, es que es tan Linda no pude resistirme a Quitársela a esa prostituta que estaba en la parada, Mas bien la salve de una vida de Miseria, Además, ¿ya la viste Acaso, Madara?-

-No, Ni la quiero ver, ¿Que Tiene de interesante la Mocosa, Tsunade? –Decía el hombre con Voz firme-

-Pues.. Tiene el Cabello Rosado, solo eso- Decía la Mujer con un tono Sarcástico y una Sonrisa en su Rostro-

-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¿Cabello Rosado?, Cuando lleguemos la examinare y Tal vez podamos conservarla –Dijo Madara un tanto Interesado-

-¡Genial! Al fin tendré la Hija que siempre e Deseado Tener, Sera siempre la Mejor Vestida.

Mientras el Auto se Detenía en Frente de una Gran Mansión, llena de lujosos Autos, Madara Empezó a llamar a un sirviente, Mientras que Tsunade Abría la parte trasera de la camioneta y tomaba a la bebe, que dormía Pacíficamente rodeada de Bolsas y Kilos de Cocaína.

Ese era el Mundo que le esperaba a la Pequeña Sakura, Con un Padre Convicto y Traficante y Una Madre Superficial. Así pasaron los Años, Sakura siempre supo que era Adoptada y siguió con el Apellido que según era de su Verdadera Madre, El apellido "Haruno", Con más de 5 Tutores al Día, Sakura sabia hablar más de 7 Idiomas y dormía con una pistola en el trasero tal como Tsunade le enseño.

Podía dejar Inconsciente a cualquier hombre con un simple golpe. Era el Orgullo de Madara, que siempre la llevaba desde que tenía 2 años a Traficar y a Matanzas Peligrosas, Desde los 13 años ya Sakura había experimentado con Alcohol, Drogas, Como una Mujer de 30 años. Podía Beber toda una semana sin Emborracharse.

A los 18 años, Sakura era más que Madura, Sabia utilizar más de 378 Tipos Pistolas, Puede Manejar Navajas o cualquier tipo de Arma callejera. Aparte de ser el Orgullo de su Padre, Su Madre Tsunade nunca fue mas feliz, Sakura tenia mas estilo que Ella a los 27, Sakura no era de Senos Grandes, pero tenia unos perfectos senos 36B en Sostén, lo cual es Bastante, No es Plana pero Tampoco Enorme, Con un Abdomen Perfectamente Plano, Sakura tenia un Trasero Grande y Firme, con las piernas mas sexys que su madre había visto alguna vez, Con esa Piel pálida, Cabello Rosado tan Largo que le llegaba al trasero y esos Ojos color Jade que Mataban a cualquier hombre en cuestión de segundos.

Pero había una Cosa que Sakura no Conocía aun, Algo que nunca pudo experimentar por la sobre protección de su Padre. Sakura nunca había interactuado con Jóvenes de su Edad, Sakura no sabía lo que significa "El amor" A sus 19 Años, Pero estaba muy Cerca de Descubrirlo.

-Vamos Sakura, Despierta Cariño -Vocifero la voz tierna de Tsunade-

-Mmm.. ¿Qué quieres Mamá? Ya te dije que las Maletas están listas solo móntalas en el auto y Levántame cuando nos vayamos- Decía Sakura entre sueño y con los ojos aun cerrados-

-¿Pero de que diablos estas hablando? Ya el avión aterrizo Pajua, Vamos levántate, ¿No Quieres conocer Konoha? –Reclamo Madara, Muy Apresurado-

-Mmmmn.. Si es cierto, Que Mierda, yo no me quería Mudar. ¿Así que en este sitio me encontraron? Es lindo, pero tengo un Presentimiento de que no me agradara del todo. –Parloteaba Sakura, Mientras se montaba en la Limosina con sus Padres-

-O vamos Sakura, Tal vez aquí conozcas a un Chico lindo que te haga Feliz. –Exclamo la Madre muy emocionada-

-¿Chico? ¡¿Qué chico?! Sakura aun no tiene edad para esas cosas- Contesto el Padre muy Molesto-

-O vamos ya tiene 19 Años y esto no es Virgen a los 40, Sakura ya puede tener Novio- Decía Tsunade muy tímidamente-

-*Que le pasa a estos Dos, Yo solo quiero Dormir y ver un Poco de Futbol*-Pensaba Sakura Mientras se colocaba sus Audífonos y se perdía en su mundo escuchando Marilyn Manson y Metállica-

Después de un rato, el Auto se detuvo, Madara saco de su mundo a Sakura, Quitándole un Audífono –Bien Llegamos Sakura, La Universidad de Konoha, Bájate y Busca tu habitación, Recuerda esta Universidad es Famosa por todos los Jóvenes Mafiosos que vienen aquí, Tu eres una de ellos ¿Estarás Bien sin Nosotros?- Pregunto un Madara Prepotente con la Mirada fija en su Hija-

-Aff a veces te pones tan Molesto, ¿Quién demonios, crees que soy? ¿Una chica fresita? ¿Acaso e jugado con Barbies alguna vez? No, siempre me diste una Pistola, Ahora dame mis cosas para irme de una vez- Reclamo la Pequeña Pelirosa.

-Esta Bien, Llámame cada semana, Te visitare seguido y si necesitas mas armas avísame, una de tus maletas esta llena de balas y Pistolas G45 las mas livianas, Adiós mi Pelirosa Peligrosa- Dijo Madara en Tono de Orgullo-

-Ok estamos hablando- Decía Sakura Mientras se bajaba de la limosina, usando sus shorts ajustados, Unos botines negros, Una camisa blanca un poco transparente, con un sostén Negro que llamaba la Atención a sus protuberantes senos, Pero no mas que su hermosa cabellera que llegaba a sus Firmes nalgas-

-¡Te amo bebe!-Grito la Madre desde el auto, Haciendo que todo el mundo viera a Sakura, La cual se puso roja como un Tomate y Apresuro el paso a los Dormitorios-

Al llegar a su Dormitorio compartido, Se encontró con una escena muy Vergonzosa

-¡Ah! Si Neji Así! Más fuerte Vamos! –Decía la castaña, Haciendo más y más sonidos en la cama-

-Emm Disculpen, este es mi dormitorio- Dijo Sakura un tanto avergonzada-

-¡Oh por dios!-Grito TenTen mientras se caía de la cama y se tapaba con la sabana-

-Aff yo mejor dejo mis cosas y dejo que terminen, nos vemos luego-Exclamo la Pelirosa-

-Cuanto lo Lamento, es que nos dejamos llevar, ¿No es así Neji?

-Emm si, Disculpa yo me retirare para que se conozcan las compañeras- Dijo el castaño saliendo de la habitación con sus Ropas en mano, para taparse sus Partes Intimas-

-Wow que calor, no? Jajaja (Risa fingida), Mi nombre es TenTen, Soy una de tus 3 compañeras, como puedes notar por las 4 camas, No somos solo tu y yo.

-¿Que? ¿Otras 2 más? Uff Espero que nos Llevemos bien todas, sino será muy molesto, Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, Mucho gusto.. –Dijo Sakura un tanto Preocupada-

-O te llevaras bien con todas, Vamos deja que me vista y bajamos a que conozcas a todos, el de Ahorita era mi Novio Neji, Es un tanto callado pero es Sociable

A los Minutos Bajaron las Chicas a conocer al Grupo del que tanto le hablaba TenTen y se sentaron en una mesa de Cafetería a esperar a los amigos de TenTen.

-Y bueno Sakura, Eres hija de Madara, no?

-¿Qué? ¿Como.. tu?

-O vamos todos en esta escuela saben quien eres, solo mira tu cabello, Gracias a ti, Pudieron escapar, Esa historia es conocida en toda la Universidad, cuando vean tu cabello Rosado y poco común, Sabrán quien eres, así que te recomiendo que te cuides o que te consigas un novio Respetable-

-Yo se cuidarme sola- Exclamo Sakura- Y tu? ¿También vienes de Familias Mafiosas?

-No, solo somos Compradores Pasivos, Mi padre es un Adicto y mi Madre simplemente es una Puta -Respondió tranquilamente la Castaña-

-Oye TenTen, ¿Me presentas a tu Amiga? –Vocifero un Joven de cabello Blanco y sonrisa de Tiburón, Acompañado de un Joven de Mirada fría y cabello Negro-

-¡Oh Suigetsu! Si claro, Sakura el es mi Primo Suigetsu.

-Mucho Gusto, Suigetsu.-Dijo la Pelirosa con la mirada Fría-

-Wow tus Ojos son tan sexys y tu cabello me recuerda a algo, ¿no es así Sasuke?

-Ahh el que esta con Suigetsu, Es el Play Boy de la Universidad, Ahahaha, es broma. El es Sasuke Uchiha.-Dijo sonriente la Castaña-

-Uchiha, ¿Dijiste?-Exclamo Sakura-

-Si, ¿Algún Problema?-Vocifero Sasuke, en un tono Frio y Molesto-

El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a sonar -

-Mmm.. Ninguno–Dijo la Pelirosa Levantándose de su asiento- Ya vuelvo TenTen, Necesito Atender esta llamada de mi Madre-

-Ah, bueno aquí te Espero Sakura..-Dijo TenTen viendo como Sakura se alejaba-

-Oye TenTen, ¿esa es la chica de aquella Historia?-Pregunto Suigetsu un tanto Intrigado-

-Si la misma, La hija Adoptiva de Madara Uchiha –Exclamo la castaña-

-Por fin la Encontraste ¿Vas a hablar hacer con ella?-Le susurro Suigetsu a Sasuke-

-Aun No lo se, Vámonos! –Dijo Sasuke alejándose-

-Adiós TenTen- Dijo Suigetsu Alejándose-

-Wow no me esperaba que esa tal Sakura, fuera tan Hermosa, eh? Sasuke? ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Hmnp–Dijo Sasuke molesto-

-Tal parece que a Sakura solo le esperan Problemas-Susurro Suigetsu para si mismo.


End file.
